Una noche juntos
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un pequeño lemmon de dos locos amantes del fútbol Pareja: Endo x Aki


No podía hacerlo, a pesar de que las ganas lo estaban matando por dentro no lograba decirle lo que sentía en esos momentos por ella, quizás si solo esperaba unos días más…

-¿Endo?- El aludido se giró al verla adherida a la puerta. Su voz sonaba preocupada. Sin moverse de su lugar, él extendió su mano invitándola a entrar a su cuarto así que ella, después de cerrar la puerta, caminó hacia donde estaba su compañero tomándolo de la mano. -¿Te sientes bien? Dime-

-Es algo complicado…- Él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, Ai rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos a la vez en se acurrucaba en su pecho. –Aki… No puedo… No puedo hacerlo

-¿Qué no puedes hacer?- Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco con su voz sensual y su cuerpo que no paraba de sudar placer. Sus manos bailaban en todo su cuerpo con una destreza que cualquier masajista no poseía -¿Esto?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces la gerente rozó sus labios con los del portero esperando a que respondía a su suplica silenciosa. Ya no lo soportaba más y ella no se lo hacía fácil de llevar, pero el siguiente movimiento fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la lujuria.

La pelinegra verdosa besó sus labios con pasión a la vez que con sus uñas rozaba delicadamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, en cambio él correspondió a cada movimiento que sus labios le exigían, el compás de sus besos, la intensidad de cada reclamación, la entrega voraz de deseos se expresaban en sus bocas entregadas la una con la otra.

Pero la necesidad de respirar interrumpió sus besos brindándoles la oportunidad de verse por unos segundos antes de inicial con la segunda ronda, esta vez cargada de acaricias seductoras y exploradoras.

Sus manos recorrieron su cintura estrecha, ascendieron por su espalda para luego bajar precipitosamente hacia las colinas de sus glúteos, los agarró con presión obligándola a acorralar aquel animal que deseaba salir de su pantalón. E

lla no se quedó atrás, acarició su cuello, hombros y descendió hacia su fornido pecho, ahí jugueteó sin cesar con sus tetillas ya erectas, el juego pasó a un clima más lujurioso cuando comenzó a dar pequeñas envestidas a su entrepierna ya hinchada.

Endo se separó su boca de ella para poder saborear sus mejillas, sus ojos. Se deslizó hasta su oído donde incorporó su lengua al jugueteo erótico, succionó artificialmente su lóbulo hasta bajar rápidamente a su cuello donde mordió delicadamente la arteria que viajaba a su corazón excitado.

Ai no paraba de emitir pequeños gemidos ocasionados por aquellas travesuras que su pareja le hacía, deseaba que continuara, y como si le hubiera leído la mente, aquella petición se hizo realidad cuando sus manos abandonaron su retaguardia y subieron hacia sus pechos, las enormes manos de él los rodeaba completamente.

Los envolvía y jalaba delicadamente hasta que la textura de sus pezones se hizo presente. No pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, los jaló y apretó ocasionando que aquellos gemidos subieran de tono. Al ver que la acción se estaba desarrollando abajo, descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, dejando a su rastro pequeños besos que marcaban su piel.

La noche ahora pasaba lentamente como las nubes en verano, permitiendo que aquellos juegos se prolongarán sin fecha de vencimiento; la primera manager del Raimon se arqueaba mientras se aferraba a los fuertes brazos de él, de pronto, se separaron dejándola aturdida pero luego entendió el porqué de su pequeño receso innecesario.

El portero capitán fue directamente a quitarle los pantaloncillos que cubrían lo que deseaba, al ver que se deslizaban rápidamente por sus torneadas piernas junto con una braga húmeda. Aquello era el epilogo de lo que pasaba por su cuerpo atractivo y sin esperar a más, se deshizo de su ropa también permitiendo que ella lo admirara como vino al mundo.

El castaño de bandana naranja la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó en su cama, no vaciló en volver a acariciarla donde había quedado. Subió su camisa para poder jugar de nuevo con sus pechos, mientras una de sus manos bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a aquel triangulo de la bermudas capaz de hacerlo perderse en la dulzura y humedad de ella, después de explorar llegó al epicentro del placer, lo acarició con la punta de su dedo ocasionando que su compañera se encorvara con gritos de éxtasis, la fricción subió de tono igual que sus gemidos hasta llegar al orgasmo. Aki se agarraba a las sabanas con fuerzas, sintiendo que las energías se le escapaban del cuerpo.

Endo no esperó en introducir sus dedos en su intimidad devolviéndole la adrenalina al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, ahora el vaivén constante, los juegos que practicaban en su pecho, los gemidos que salían de su garganta, todo al mismo tiempo la hicieron perderse en el tiempo y en el espacio.

El portero sentía como su abertura se humedecía más y más hasta que alcanzó un segundo orgasmo, sacó delicadamente sus dedos para saborearlos, la gerente no paraba de respirar agitadamente, de pronto sintió como su boca era devorada por la de él en besos profundos y eróticos. El portero sabía lo que pasaría si continuaba con aquel acto pero no podía parar, o no quería parar, ella estaba a su merced y su cuerpo no se detenía de emanar deseo y sensualidad.

-¿Aki quieres continuar?...Dime antes de que cometa una locura

-Sí, sí quiero… Quiero estar contigo- Sus bocas se unieron de nuevo para demostrarse el deseo de estar el uno con el otro. El castaño se colocó encima de ella sin permitir que su peso la molestase, la pelinegra rodeó su cintura con sus piernas permitiendo que la penetración fuese más fácil para ambos.

Al comienzo, el vaivén fue lento y a medida que los minutos fueron transcurriendo, las embestidas subieron de tono, ahora eran más constantes y fuertes, tanto que los gemidos salían uno detrás del otro de sus bocas. El placer era subreal, increíble, desorbitante.

-Endo…- Ella se aferraba a la espalda de él enterrando sus uñas en sus músculos definidos, al de bandana naranja le dolía pero era un dolor excitante que se unía a las ganas de continuar con la unión de sus cuerpos. Él bajó la mirada para poseer su boca y devorar sus gimoteos. Aki convulsionaba por el orgasmo colosal que estaba sintiendo, sus fuerzas se estaban alejando de su cuerpo, los brazos de él rodeaban su cintura mientras el vaivén ejercía más presión y premura.

-Solo un poco más- Comenzaba a decir Endo con voz ronca y susurrando en su cuello.

-Endo… Voy a…-Yya sus palabras eran incomprensibles y casi no podía pronunciarlas por la oleada de placer que invadía todo su organismo, sentía como su alma llegaba al cielo y se devolvía de nuevo.

Endo, en cambio, comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello. La gerente sintió como un torbellino de dolor, orgasmo, alegría y flujo caliente abarcaba su interior.

-Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco- Endo se sorprendió ante la mirada de dulzura y cariño que Aki tenia, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarlo, se veía sensual con el sudor recorriendo su frente y con algunos mechones adheridos, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración agitada, sus labios estaban rojos de tantos besos que se habían dado.

-No te preocupes, fue asombroso- Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y juntó sus rostros lo más cerca posible. –Viste que si pudiste hacerlo

Él no pudo evitar reírse un poco y luego de envolver su cintura y rozar su mejilla sonrojada le expresó.

-No sé cómo pero tú siempre logras que yo haga cosas que jamás pensé que haría-

-Debe ser porque te amo y quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo… Además de que conozco la manera de convencerte y de que hagas lo que yo te pido- Chiaki intentó separarse pero no pudo, algo dentro de ella la mantenía unía a su compañero. –Endo…. Estamos-

El portero colocó su mano detrás de su nuca y la atrajo hacia él, la gerente se apoyó en su hombro mientras ambos volvían a quedar acostados uno encima del otro aunque con el detalle de que Endo roncaba como un bebé a lo que hizo que Aki se riera bajito ante esa actitud de niño de Endo.

-Ahora descansa, Endo- Aki suspiró feliz de saber que al menos su relación con su portero estaba mejorando y que aquel surco que se igualaba con el rio de estrellas, ahora solo era una pequeña abertura que solo ella podía reparar.


End file.
